wildthornberrysfandomcom-20200223-history
Vacant Lot
|image= |airdate=September 22, 1998 |Previous Episode=Temple of Eliza |Next Episode=Only Child }} is the eighth episode of The Wild Thornberrys's first season which was first broadcast on September 22, 1998. Summary As animals flee their homes and run for their lives, Eliza discovers that Kip and Biederman are destroying part of the rainforest. In an all-out war against the evil duo, Eliza must convince the animals that with everybody's help, they can stop the destruction and save the forest. Gallery Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (51).png The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (2).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (1).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (3).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (4).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (5).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (6).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (7).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (8).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (9).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (10).jpg VL- double yell.png|Eliza and Debbie yelling at Nigel to do something. Eliza and Debbie: "Do something Dad!!" The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (11).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (12).jpg VL- Stay Put.png|Debbie stares at the frayed wire for the shortwave, while Marianne tells them to stay put while her and Nigel get the Forestry Services. The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (13).jpg VL- Sorry I asked.png|Eliza and Darwin are sitting around and they see the thing that is eating to forest. The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (14).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (15).jpg VL- Wont even find your shadow.png|Debbie: "Touch it and they won't even find your shadow" The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (16).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (17).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (18).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (19).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (20).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (22).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (23).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (24).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (25).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (26).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (27).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (28).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (29).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (31).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (32).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (33).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (34).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (35).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (36).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (37).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (38).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (39).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (40).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (41).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (42).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (43).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (44).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (45).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (47).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (48).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (49).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (50).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (51).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (52).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (53).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (54).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (55).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (56).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (57).jpg Category:Episodes